The New Tomorrow People  Going Away
by Yvaine24
Summary: Where has Adam gone and how come he never told anyone he was going, not even Megabyte.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**The New Tomorrow People – Going Away**

Adam disappeared from their lives as quickly as he'd entered them. One day he

was sitting in Megabytes kitchen and the next he'd vanished.

The obvious place for him to be was the ship, it was where they'd all first met

him. In fact Adam had been the first to break out and go there, so he was the

one who had told them who they were and what they could do. As a result of

this they all looked up to him and he was the one they all turned to if they had

a problem.

He wasn't on the ship. He wasn't anywhere.

Adam going off on his own wasn't unusual, him going and not telling anyone

was. It wouldn't have been a big deal if they'd been able to contact him, but

they couldn't. They'd all tried to reach him, individually, together, and using

the ship to make the connection stronger. But every time they tried all they

got was a big fat nothing. The only thing they knew for sure was that he

was still alive, they had no idea how they knew this, they just did.

Megabyte was frantic, the others had never seen him so distraught, but then he

and Adam had become very close. He couldn't bear just to sit at home waiting

for news, so systematically Megabyte was teleporting daily to every country in

the world looking for his friend. It was exhausting both mentally and

physically, and so far he'd found nothing, but he wasn't about to give up, not

yet anyway.

Jade kept her mind off Adam by looking out for Megabyte. She still wasn't

skilled enough to teleport everywhere with him, so she made sure whenever

he got back she was there waiting for him. He never said anything but she

got the feeling he liked having her there. If things were normal she'd be

making the most of all the time she was spending with him, but things weren't

normal. Adam was missing and although she knew deep down he was ok, she

also had this awful feeling that they'd never see him again. It was a fear she

hadn't dare mention or even think about in Megabyte's presence. He would

almost definitely have picked up on it if she had, and right now Megabyte was

stressed out enough as it was.

Ami had returned from Australia, but she kept going back just in case, after all

it was where Adam came from, even it he did seem to spend more time at the

ship. But as far as she could tell he hadn't been home in a long time. The

problem with Adam was that they didn't have much to go on, he'd never really

spoken about his life before he broke out, or his family. They were all

searching blind, well almost. They knew he was alive and Ami kept having

flashes of a place where she thought he was, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't

make sense of any of the pictures she was getting anyway.

Even Lisa had made contact again, much to everyone's amazement. Adam had

stayed in touch with her, so as soon as she'd felt his absence she'd teleported

straight into Megabytes bedroom to find out what the hell was going on. He

couldn't tell her of course, but since then she'd never been out of contact with

any of them. In a strange way Adam disappearing had brought her back to the

fold.

Kevin was frightened. He'd always assumed that Adam would be there guiding

them all towards their role in mankind's future. And now he was gone and they

had no idea where to look. He had noticed though that since Adams departure

they'd all begun to pull together more, be there for each other, work as a team.

And he wondered, not for the first time, if that was what Adam had intended

all along. If so it appeared to be working, but he could have picked a better way,

after all Megabyte was turning into a basket case trying to find him and Kevin

couldn't believe that was what Adam had really wanted when he thought up this

scheme.

"He's right you know. Megabyte won't give up until he finds me or loses his mind

trying. Can't I just go back to let them all know I'm alright, so that they..."

"No. They need to learn to function without you Adam. They were all

beginning to rely on you far too much, and you were beginning to expect it.

In time they will stop searching and carry on. Then maybe you can return.

They know you're not dead and that is enough to be going on with."

"Not for Megabyte." Adam replied, turning towards the room's only other

occupant. "You don't know him the way I do. He may eventually seem to

have given up, but he never will. Wherever he goes and whatever he's

doing he'll still look for me and the others will know and look too. Knowing

I'm alive is just going to add fuel to that. Let me go back and explain it all to

him. I don't have to see the others, just Megabyte. If he appears to be more

at ease with my disappearance then so will everyone else."

"Adam the whole purpose of this is that they don't know what's happened to

you. If we allow you to return to speak to Megabyte then he will know

something the others don't and will simply take your place and we'll be back

where we started. This way they'll work together to find you and when they

don't they'll be so connected, nothing will pull them apart."

"They're already connected." Adam said, his famous calm beginning to slip.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I could have stayed with them and

nothing would have pulled us apart. Yeah, so I suppose I was the leader

kind of, but then so were you, did it have any affect?"

"Not really, but then we were brought here. We knew what we had to do."

"Then tell them." Adam replied and, as the other man shook his head, added

quietly. "Then let me go back, please, if just to say goodbye. I need to say

goodbye."

"You'll see them again Adam. When you are all ready for what lies ahead then

you'll be reunited. Until then you have work to do here."

"They'll never stop searching for me. He'll never stop searching for me."

Adam said repeating his earlier statement.

"Yes he will." Came the reply.

"Would you have?" Adam asked. "If it had been Stephen, or Elizabeth, or

Mike, who had disappeared without a trace."

The silence between them was deafening. But Adam heard the other man's

answer echo inside his head although no words were spoken.

"They won't give up either. That's the connection. You had it and so do we.

It's what makes us what we are and what sets us apart as Tomorrow People.

They absolutely will not give up until they find me."

"I think the new generation are learning much faster that we ever did. But I

still can't allow you to go back, not yet."

"I know John." Adam replied sadly, as he turned to look out of the observatory

window at the earth below him. "I know."

**The End**


End file.
